Ultimate Ride
by Perfekshun
Summary: Action/Romance/Comedy. A new girl comes to Tokyo and stirs things up for Kogarasamaru. Ikki & OFC. I am not really awesome with summaries. You're just going to have to take a peek and see if you like it. I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Ride**

**Chapter 1: Japan or Bust …**

Myzuki jumped from the roof of her school, not wasting any energy with one of her usual tricks. Her brain felt like it was going to explode with the news she just received. Her hand caught the flagpole, and the Air Trek on her left foot hooked into the worn grooves left from countless slides.

She slid down the pole, absorbing the shock of her landing by bending at the knees. Like so many other times her fathers job required for him to relocate. This was the dilemma occupying her mind.

She barely noticed the two walls she rode to clear the fence that was in her path. Again, those walls were etched from her AT wheels. More times than she can remember she had taken this route home.

She didn't want to consider the possibility that this time would be the last time she would take this route. The problem was that unlike before her mother and father were divorced, which left her relocating with her old man.

Trepidation filled her as the last obstacle between her and her dad was cleared. She slid to a stop in the driveway. Her expression showing the anger she didn't want to hide.

"DAD!" Myzuki yelled. It was the middle of the school year, when Myzuki received the news from her mother that they would be moving to Tokyo.

"Yes sweetheart?" Myzuki's father replied entering the living room, to find a very pissed off daughter.

"Dad why didn't you just tell me? Why did I have to hear the news from mom? Its my senior year, there has to be a way I could stay?" she pleaded.

"Look sweetie I found out a couple a days ago and you know your mom, she rather you go with me then her having to actually take on the responsibility of taking care of you." Her father replied.

" I don't need anyone to watch me, I'm seventeen years old, I think I can handle myself." she suggested rather annoyed.

"I am your father, and what I say is final," Her father stated firmly.

Myzuki bowed her head in defeat and found her way to her bedroom. She relaxed and took a shower. She looked in the mirror and she glanced at herself.

Being that she is only half Japanese she has charcoal black eyes that are exotic, which are noticeable Asian, her skin smooth and tanned from living in Long Beach, California for so long.

'Man I hope I don't get pale living over there.' She reflected.

She called all her friends and broke the news. They were considerably upset to say the least. Later on that night she headed towards the kitchen. Myzuki discovered her father making one of his oh so infamous "Protein Shakes".

He's a very tall man, with a lean built. Unlike Myzuki he has a pale complexion with more of the Asian features. His hair is short and black; he slicks it back. He definitely looks like a businessman. He wears glasses and his eyes are just a black as his hair.

"So…when do we leave?" She asked her father.

"The day after tomorrow." he replied.

Myzuki finished her dinner and she went to her room to relax. She sat on her bed and started contemplating on the up coming events and what life would have in store for her and drifted off into a restless sleep.

The sun slowly crept in Myzuki's room lighting it up. She fluttered her eyes open and blinked a couple of times. Her father was right in her face

"I WAS Wondering when you were going to get up," Her father spoke loudly with a big smirk on his face trying to be obnoxious.

He knows Myzuki is not a morning person. She was so surprised, shocked, and scared that she scooted back so fast that she hit her head on the headboard of her bed.

"AAHH, DAD let me get dressed, GET OUT!" she yelled out of frustration.

Myzuki's father liked pissing her off on purpose, because she was so easy to get mad, which made her an easy target. He chuckled to himself as he left her room.

The morning came and went relatively quick. Myzuki had most of her things packed by the time she went to sleep. When she got up in the morning she quickly finished packing her carry on stuff.

When she was done she went into the living room and found her dad their confirming there departure time for their flight. It was at that moment when it all sank in for her that she was leaving California and moving to Japan. She freaked out, and let out a yelp while running to her room to drown her tears in her pillow. Her father quickly followed, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why are you crying? I told you last night, and its not like you don't know how to speak Japanese, and a good majority of the people there speak English. So what's the matter?" Her dad inquired.

"I'm not going to know anybody up there, and I would be letting my friends down. My friends won't be there and frankly I don't care about making new friends up there. So, don't give me that speech about how I can make new friends, ok. Just save it." Myzuki explained while trying to stop crying and wiping her tears from her face.

Her dad looked at her and sighed and brought her into hug.

"You shouldn't be that way. You're a naturally outgoing person. I bet subconsciously you won't be able to help yourself, and before you know it you will make new friends. You never know what may lay ahead. So, stop being so stubborn. You know very well when one door closes another one opens." He said soothingly.

That's one thing she loves about her dad, that he always knows what to say to make her feel better.

Afterwards they left and headed towards the airport. The flight was uneventful. Once they got there, they quickly got their luggage and head towards their new residence. The house didn't look that much different from the ones she has seen in the neighborhood.

It was a two-story house, in bland earthy colors. A nice size front yard that was fenced in, with concrete steps that lead to the front door; for the most part it seemed somewhat dull and it smelled of freshly cut grass. She didn't like that the neighbors were so close, but that seemed to be the trend up here.

Once inside it looked like your typical house, except it was already furnished. It had wooden flooring and white base coat for the walls. The kitchen, living room, and eating area were located on the first floor. While the bedrooms and one bathroom were upstairs. Which she thought that having to share a bathroom with her old man sucked.

Myzuki's father wanted to unpack as soon as possible but she had plans of her own. She went upstairs and changed her clothes.

She put on a short black t-shirt that bared her midriff and her favorite ripped jeans. She loved them because they hugged the curves to her slender body where she needed and were loose where she needed so she can skate. She tied her black hair in a ponytail. Then threw her black AT's on, that had silver lightening bolts that adorned the sides of them.

AT's is short for Air Treks, basically they are inline skates with a four Kilowatt miniaturized motor no bigger than a tiny gear. They are modified rollerblades that allow someone to go faster and higher than you can possibly imagine.

For Myzuki her AT's has been a source of comfort since her parents got a divorce. She's been able to find peace no matter how difficult her life has been.

She told her dad she would be back later on that night, she wanted to go check out the neighborhood that they just moved into.

Myzuki removed the flash drive from the AT's before she took off. Doing this she would be able to maintain some type of anonymity. She was never to fond of people being able to scan her Air Treks for her stats. It felt almost like an invasion of privacy.

She rode around till it got dark. She decided after a pretty monotonous night she would go home, until she came across a plaza, where there were quite a few people there, and they all mostly had AT's. She knew AT's were known worldwide, but she didn't have a clue that they were this popular over seas.

Myzuki definitely had her interest peaked, so, she decided to watch but from a distance. At least in America she had her friends for support, but here she was all by herself and well she didn't want to get in over her head. Who knows how things were done over here.

In Cali she had her own storm rider team, they are known as "The Long Beach Riders", yeah not very original, but there was a lot of storm rider teams in the US and in California in particular, to avoid any confusion storm riders usually would name their team based on the region they are from.

With that being said Myzuki was very aware of the rules and how things can get, and to show up to a meeting without a crew was just asking for it.

Storm rider teams usually consist of a group of AT riders that battle for team emblems, parts, or to see which storm rider team is better, and so on.

Myzuki soon found a tree that she jumped into to sit back and enjoy the show. She noticed that they had similarities to how things were done back home. Before long her cell-phone rang.

"Hey dad", she answered.

"Where are you? Are you aware that you haven't even unpacked anything?" Her dad replied and quickly hung up.

"Jeez what's his problem?" She thought to herself.

When she jumped out of the tree she really wasn't paying attention, she landed on something soft and somehow hard. That's when she realized that she had landed on someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Myzuki got up slowly and dusted herself off.

"Gomen," she apologized, as she offered her hand to help out the stranger.

"N-No I'm sorry," the stranger stuttered.

She got a better look at the person and realized she had landed on a rather cute guy. He had dark spiky hair, with amber eyes. From what she can tell he had a lean built, and he looked kind of muscley.

He wore a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. Black pants with one leg rolled up to his knee, so, the orange material that covered the inner layer of his pants was visible. He also had a pair of AT's on that were black with some areas in grey, and hints of yellow here and there.

"My name is Itsuki Minami, but everyone just calls me Ikki. What's your name?" he asked while getting up and letting his eyes wander.

'Damn she's really hot. I wonder who she is? I've never seen her around here before. I wonder if she'll slap me if I grab her boobs.' he thought.

"Oh, sorry my name is Myzuki Takahashi," she answered.

'Damn, he is a cutie. I guess my old man was right. Just maybe we can be friends. Nah, I shouldn't even think about it. I don't know how long I'll even be here.' she contemplated.

"Well I got to go, it's getting late." Myzuki said.

With that she took off on her AT's as quickly as she could ride, leaving a stunned guy behind her. As soon as she thought she was out of range she slowed down.

Ikki hastily caught up to her. He paced behind her going undetected. When he noticed that she decelerated, he took out his cell phone and tried to scan her AT's, but got a blank read.

'She must have taken out her flash drive' he concluded. So he decided on an alternate plan to test her skills.

"You know your fast, but not that fast." Ikki said coming up next to her with a smirk on his face.

"Who said that was the fastest I could go? And why did you follow me? Are you a stalker," Myzuki asked rather annoyed.

"What! I'm not a stalker. I was just wondering how fast you can go, but I see that asking you is pointless. Maybe you just have really crappy stats and you don't want anyone to find out. That's why you took out your flash drive from your AT's. Am I right," he asked. This time he speed up past her and turned around so he can face her while waiting for a reply.

"That is actually none of your business," she answered fuming from the embarassement.

"How about we have a friendly race then? If I win you can join my team. We'll race to the railroad tracks. It's straight ahead so, you won't get lost. How about it babe?" he asked with a sly grin.

"What's in it for me if I win? You're assuming you can beat me," she retorted.

"No babe, I'm not assuming anything, if you win I'll leave you alone," he answered crossing his fingers behind his back.

"You're on, and before I forget; drop the babe," she replied with a grin mocking Ikki's.

They both slowed down to a stop, and got into position.

"On three," he said. She nodded while powering up her AT's.

"One-Two-Three!" he said and they took off down the street. Myzuki promptly pulled ahead of Ikki, washing him in the gust of air that followed in her wake.

'Damn she's quicker than I thought. If I'm going to get her to join my team, I'm going to have to let her win. I don't want to force her into it, but I'll let her sweat a little.' Ikki deliberated to himself.

He leaned forward putting more pressure on the front wheels of his AT's. The wheels squealed under him as there RPM's increased dramatically. Causing him to rapidly catch up to her, he gave her a cocky wink as he passed, and leaped over an on coming car.

"Get out of the street; damn punk kids." The elderly gentleman from the vehicle yelled while honking his horn as he kept driving.

'Shit, he _is_ good, I'm going to have to step it up a notch,' Myzuki analyzed.

She angled herself in a more aerodynamic position to increase her speed, while giving her AT's a heightened boost, and zoomed past him, her nose almost touching the pavement as it rushed by in a blur beneath her.

"What the hell was that?" Ikki asked himself.

'I've only seen one other person pull off a move like that,' he thought.

Before he knew it Myzuki was at the railroad tracks waiting for him with a victorious grin spread across her face.

'If she ever found out that I let her win, she looks like the type that would kick my ass over it,' he considered.

He always thought Kazu was the fastest person on AT's but man this chick comes really close.

"Hey slowpoke its about time," She said while trying to surpress her laughter.

"Your good! You should really think about joining my team," he said.

"Well, since I won the bet, I guess this is were we depart. Your not all bad, but it is getting late and I really should go," she replied while turning around to leave.

"Does that mean you'll join my team," he asked.

She glanced back thoughfully and asked, "What's the name of your team?" He answered with a smile, "Kogarasumaru."

She gave him a wink and said, "I'll see you later babe."

She soared up into the night sky and was gone before Ikki could stop her. She was enjoying her late run on her AT's, feeling the wind hit her face and go through her long black hair. She leaped from house to house grinding on the gutters when she got a chance. Half way to her house, her cell phone rang again. She skidded to a halt on someone's rooftop, and took out her cell.

"I'm on my way," she answered.

"Do you plan on being out all night? You know you start school tomorrow?" Her dad replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot," she giggled "I'm halfway there see you in a few." she said and then hung up. 'From up here Tokyo doesn't seem so bad' She deliberated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Visitor**

"Myzuki wake up, today is your first day at your new school!" Myzuki's dad bellowed from downstairs.

"Just 5 more minutes dad," she muffled into her pillow.

"No! Now, get your ass up out of bed," her father yelled.

"Okay, Okay I'm up," she replied. Myzuki got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes from the lack of sleep, due to the fact that she was out late last night. 'I wonder who that guy was. He was pretty good, I should of scanned his AT's.' She thought to herself as she got ready for school.

Meanwhile at Ikki's house one of his friends paid him a little visit. "Hey Ikki open up!" Kazu yelled from outside.

"What the fuck do you want?" Agito said as he opened the door.

"What the hell Agito were going to be late for school," Kazu replied as he walked in to the house.

"Tch, the jerk off is still sleeping." Agito replied sarcastically while slamming the door behind him in an attempt to wake up Ikki.

While the guys were trying to wake Ikki up from his never-ending slumber, Myzuki was on her AT's on her way to school. What she failed to realize that three pair of eyes were watching her every movement.

"Kenshin, we should just do it now," one if the guys said.

"No you idiot! Now is not the time. Lets go, there isn't much we could do right now. Plus, I want to have some fun with this." Kenshin explained lazily.

Myzuki finally got to the school and walked to class. She walked into the classroom and got introduced to the class, which didn't seem like they were paying attention, and had a seat.

She took a seat towards the back of the classroom by the window, so she could have a good view of the sky. As she sat down she looked at the desktop and it read "Baby face", it looked like it was carved in.

'Hmph, who does that anymore. Well I guess the moron isn't here. So, its my seat now.' While she was lost in thought she didn't noticed the other students that had walked into class. They made their way towards the back of the class room.

"That's my seat," one of them said. She turned her head and looked up to see none other than Ikki, the guy she raced last night. The others guys that he had walked in to class with took their seats.

"Well, you weren't here so its your loss. What's the score now me two and you zero. I guess you should just get used to losing." she said with a cute little smile, then she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I let you win, sweethheart." He said with a smirk, as he leaned down closer to her eye level.

Myzuki wanted to tell him where he can shove his AT's for being so damn cocky, but instead decided on messing with him just like he was messing with her. She was able to get close enough to whisper in his ear in a sultry voice. "Oh is that so? Then why don't we have a rematch 'Babyface'."

Ikki blushed slightly and looked away while he mumbled something under his breath, and took a seat next to her. She sat back in her chair with a victorious grin on her face. 'And that's three to zip,' she mused.

The only reason he didn't take her up on her offer is the fact that he is serious about getting her on his team. He didn't want to do anything stupid to mess that up, but if she kept up with her shit, he was going to have to put her in her place.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch Myzuki bolted out of the door faster than you can say AT's. She had no idea where she was going but she just wanted to be by herself. She was starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

She couldn't make out any of the feelings she was having. Last night she definitely was diggin' on Ikki. Today though the more she got to know him the more he annoyed her. It was still to soon to feel anything let alone all these conflicting emotions.

It was only six months ago that she and her ex broke up and that was a very tormenting experience. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let anybody in like that again.

Myzuki found her way to the rooftop to relax and get her mind off things. She walked up to the railing to look out at the sky. She had to admit the view from up there was amazing. While she was busying herself admiring the sky she was interrupted.

"This is my spot." Ikki whispered in her ear. She turned around and he was so close that their noses were almost touching.

This time the look in his eyes said something different like longing. She brushed the thought out of her mind. She licked her lips and replied sarcastically, "Really, so does everything in this school belong to you?"

His eyes traveled down to her lips, then back up to her eyes.

"Only things I want…." He trailed off getting closer and closer, closing the gap between them.

Just as his lips brushed hers, Kazu, and Agito walked up.

"Hey, Ikki –" Kazu got cut off as Myzuki slapped Ikki across the face.

"I don't know what kind of girls you're used to but don't confuse me for them," She said loudly as she stormed off.

All Ikki could do was stand there speechless. She was right he was used to girls throwing themselves at him. Though that's not what he thought of her. He thought that there was chemistry there. Not that he didn't want to get into her pants but he would ignore those primal urges for now.

"Hey Ikki I think your losing your touch with the ladies," Kazu said as they all laughed at him.

"I think she's fucking hot. Sorry crow I don't think she likes pussies," Agito said with a smirk.

"Bite Me!" Ikki snapped and stomped his way back to class.

The rest of the day went by in pretty much of a haze. Both Myzuki and Ikki were lost in their own thoughts. Since there last period was a free period Myzuki decided not to wait for the bell to ring and just left. When she got outside she quickly put on her AT's and was about to leave, but she became glued to the spot where she was standing on.

"Tadashi," She whispered.

There standing not to far in front of her. Stood a tall and lean guy with wispy Blonde hair. He had big bright golden eyes, and a nice honey like complexion. He had on a small playful smile.

"Myzuki-Chan I thought you would be happier to see one of your old friends," He said at the same time he ran up to her tackling her in a hug.

"Get off of me Tadashi. What the hell are you doing here," She asked while pushing him off.

"I missed you! Why else would I be here?" He pouted as he moved away from her to give her some room.

"Don't make me laugh Tadashi. When you're around Kenshin is not to far. Where is he? Slinking around some dark corner watching from afar," She retorted.

"Well if you must know Kenshin did send me to come and retrieve you. To answer your question though he is not anywhere near here," he sighed.

"When have you ever known me to be obedient," She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"That is true. I have never known you to be complaisant. I was just hoping it wouldn't resort to this," he said.

The person that stood before Myzuki now wasn't the playful Tadashi but the unrelenting one. The one that would only come out when he was ready to strike down an opponent.

"Resort to what," Ikki asked as he came to stand in between the two.

"You're Joking right Myzuki-chan? You have been here what one day and you have this douche as your boyfriend," Tadashi said trying not laugh. He was back to his cheerful personality.

"Hey, Myzuki you know this loser," Ikki asked confused.

"No I don't," She stated.

"Myzuki-chan I'm hurt!" Tadashi pouted.

"Look dude, I don't know what's going on and I really don't care, but it seems to me that she wants you to leave her alone. So, why don't you save yourself the trouble, and get out of here before you make me kick your ass." Ikki threatened.

"Tch," is all Tadashi could muster before he took off.

"Thanks," she whispered and tried to leave quickly.

"Oh, no you don't," Ikki said while grabbing hold of her arm.

"Your going to explain what just happened," he said while dragging her away.

"What the hell! Where do you think your taking me," she demanded.

"Somewhere with more privacy. So we can talk," he retaliated.

"Look, this is none of your business, I already said thanks. What more do you want from me?" She pleaded.

He stopped walking, which caused her to run into him. He turned around and looked into her eyes. He looked concerned, like if he was actually really worried about her. All she could do was stare back. She was mesmerized by the intensity of his eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like awhile, until they were interrupted.

"Hey, where the fuck have you've been?" Agito said while walking up from behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Broken Youth

"Crow you're not showing her your little dick are you," Agito asked while walking up from behind them.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," Ikki hollered.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but I really have to go. See ya!" Myzuki interjected, and quickly rode off.

"Shit," Ikki muttered.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town in an abandoned warehouse three guys went over the days' events. The leader of the groups' name is Kenshin, and he was not surprised to hear the news Tadashi brought him.

He's tall, and somewhat good-looking if you like the mysterious stoic type. He looked like a Goth guy with short dark hair, and had bangs that hung over his dark ominous eyes. He wore all black, with all black AT's that had small white skulls & cross bones on the heels.

"So let me guess, it didn't go over so well," Kenshin stated dismally, while sitting on a crate glancing at his laptop. He was getting to know all the AT riders in Japan, and scheming his next move.

"Kenshin, you know she's an obstinate girl," Tadashi replied with a small hint of humor. He was grinding on the rafters of the warehouse; listening intently to the two below him.

"I don't know why you put up with her shit. We should do what we came here to do. I hate all this waiting around crap," A guy with shaggy brown hair and slight facial hair asked as he took a drag of his cigarette. He wore loose black jeans and a black leather jacket opened with no shirt. That gave him the appearance of a rugged biker.

He was entertaining himself by etching his wheel markings with his AT's on the wall behind him which he was leaning on. They had the appearance of combat boots; they were all black with no significant markings on it.

With a smug look on his face Kenshin says, "You lack the intelligence and charisma to win her over.

Katashi took another drag off his cigarette, and got off the wall he was leaning on. "Hmph" is all Kenshin could hear as he left. Katashi had plans all right, and his plans didn't involve any type of allure.

"You guys get so serious sometimes. You could learn a little something from me." Tadashi added in his usual cheerful spirit, as he jumped down from the rafters to stand in front of Kenshin.

He looked up and responded "Perhaps". He closed his laptop put it in his backpack and took off.

Tadashi just stood there with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He too was also planning his next move.

"Dad, I'm home!" Myzuki yelled through her new home as she walked in.

No response. She wondered if her dad was home yet. She went upstairs to her room to put her things away and to change. As she put her bag on her bed she noticed a piece of paper on her desk.

_Zuki, _

_I had to go out of town for business. Yeah, I know that was fast. I got caught off guard. Anyways, I will be doing inventory in the warehouse in Okinawa. I'll be there a few days. I left money in your top drawer of your desk it should suffice. Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_ Love you! Dad ^-^_

"I get the house to myself for a few days. Awesome," Myzuki rejoiced.

"Let's see what should I do first? I know I'll go ride around and grab a bite to eat while I'm out," she thought out loud.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She put on a black tank top with a see trough back, and her jean shorts. She jumped out her window and soared through the air on her AT's checking out the landscape.

It was getting dark when she came across this small shop that seemed to be on this bridge where train tracks went across; it had a bright neon green sign that read "The Glum Slum".

'I wonder,' she thought to herself as she rode up to the shop.

"A new comer," The woman behind the counter greeted.

She didn't sound Japanese. If Myzuki had to guess she would think the woman was from Russia. She was a rather portly woman that looked like a beast that would eat her if she said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm from America," Myzuki replied.

"America, I see…so what can I help you with," the woman asked. She took a long look at Myzuki and seemed fascinated for some reason.

"Well, what is this place," Myzuki inquired. This place seemed familiar, like if she had seen it back at home. That was impossible though, or could it.

"I thought you of all people would know this is an AT shop. We move the shop from time to time. We were in America a few months ago," the woman teased.

"Phew, I thought I was going crazy there for a minute. How long will you be in town," Myzuki asked relieved that she wasn't hallucinating.

"We'll be here for the next few months or so. I guess it depends if anything interesting happens," the woman replied with a huge smirk.

"Then I'm sure I'll see you again," Myzuki waved as she jumped down the train tracks.

'I wonder if she knows the old man that thought me how to ride AT's. He said that he had an AT shop, but that was so long ago that I don't remember the old codger's name,' Myzuki considered.

She remembers meeting this old man on what she thought were rollerblades. It must have been like ten years ago. He had showed her that they weren't just mere in-line skates but that they had a motor built inside them. He had told her she was meant to fly, and he was right.

As she rode up to her house, there on her front steps sat Ikki. He wore black pants with the right leg rolled up; he also wore a black jacket that was opened with a white t-shirt underneath. He was leaning back on the palm of his hands studying her as she rode up the walk way.

She didn't know how to feel about this. When she had first met him, she thought he was cute and flirtatious with a confident attitude. She had like that about him. Then when he pulled that stunt at school, all she could think of was what an ass he had been. He was way too confident, that it made him out to be an arrogant jerk. Then he had tried to redeem himself by trying to be chivalrous. So instead of telling him to go to hell she decided to give him another chance.

"Hey," was all he said.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find out where I live," she asked as she jumped over her fence and made her way up the concrete path.

"Actually, I was over at Kazu's house and he lives across the street," he pointed in the direction of the house, and added "I noticed you leaving earlier tonight, So I waited," he said bashfully, as he got up from the steps.

"I hope you're not some creepy stalker. So, what was so important that made you wait all this time for me," she asked while stopping to stand in front of Ikki.

"I want to know about what happened today after school? Who was that," he asked.

"Look, what happened today is really none of your business. I mean you did help me out, so thank you. If you think about it, it is the least you can do after that little stunt you pulled during lunch," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not sorry about what I did. I couldn't help myself," he answered smugly.

"You're wasting your time, because I don't like guys that think they're hot shit," she lied and added "Like I said earlier Thanks for helping me, but to be honest I had the situation under control," she stated

"You could have fooled me. I seem to recall you liking my cocky attitude when we first meet." It was Ikki's turn to sound matter-of-factly.

Her blood began to boil. 'Bastard', he saw right through me,' she thought.

"Stop acting like you know me so well," she said as she pushed past him and went into her house and slammed the door in his face.

'Damn, why does she have to be so stubborn? It kind of reminds me of someone,' Ikki thought.

He was hoping she would have cooled off by now. He didn't know why he liked her, I mean yeah he thought she was hot and all that, but there was something about her. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He jumped on the fence and then leaped onto the phone lines and skated off wondering how he could get her to acknowledge him.

To her dismay she was quite aggravated with everything that has been going on. 'If Tadashi is here that means that Kenshin is close, right along with that other jerk he considers a friend. Why do I even care? GOD! Guys can be so confusing. I don't get them, I mean look at Ikki he is so full of himself and stubborn, he kind of reminds me of someone,' She thought.

That night Myzuki had a tough time falling asleep, thinking of everything that happened. The last person she thought of before she went into a restless sleep was Ikki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

The next day after school Kenshin, was waiting for Myzuki at her house. Unknown to Myzuki, Katashi had been following her. He found out where she lived and let Kenshin know of her where abouts. When Myzuki got there she saw Kenshin. For that moment it seemed like timed stopped for them. 'It's been so long since I have seen him.' Myzuki thought.

"You're still as beautiful from the first moment I saw you Zuki-Chan." Kenshin sounded sincere.

"What is it that you want Kenshin?" she asked.

"Is that how you greet me?" He replied while taking a step towards her.

"You know what I mean, why did you leave Cali?" She retorted while taking a step back.

"Isn't it obvious? I left for you." He answered like it was the most obvious conclusion, while still inching closer to her.

"Kenshin please" she whispered while hitting her back against the fence that she failed to realize she was backing into.

"What is this? Are you afraid of me?" He inquired while finally getting close enough to her so, he could brush the back of his hand against her cheek. To his dismay she flinched at his touch.

"Don't be ridiculous! Just please just go away! I don't want to see you anymore, and please stop sending those idiot friends of yours to follow me." She said while shoving her way passed him. She ran all the way inside her door and slammed it shut. She slid down the door and sat on floor and started to cry.

(Flash-Back)

_Eighteen Months Ago_

"Myzuki wait up! You're going to fast, I can't keep up," Kenshin said while trailing behind her on his AT's.

"Fine, you slow poke." She replies with a sigh while slowing down on her AT's.

"Zuki-Chan" He says while grabbing on to her wrist and spinning her around to face him.

"Ken..." She trailed off.

She was in utter shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. Kenshin was kissing her. She was frozen at first, but the ice slowly melted because of the searing kiss. She found herself giving in and closing her eyes and just letting go. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She brought her hands up and snaked them around his neck. There kiss seemed to last forever, but it ended just as quickly as it started.

"Myzuki, I, I l-love you, I have loved you for so long, I want us to be together." He confessed while looking into her eyes longingly.

"I don't know what I feel, but I do know that like you a lot, your very important person to me." She replied while hugging him.

"I don't care how long it takes but I know you will love me." He said with such conviction.

_Six_ _Months_ _Later_

"Tadashi where is Kenshin?" Myzuki asked while grinding on a half pipe at a skate park that they would usually meet at after school.

"Uumm I am not sure Zuki-Chan" Tadashi replies with a giggle while scratching the back of his head.

"You if I didn't know any better I would say you are lying to me Tadashi-kun" She said fiercely while jumping off the half pipe and landing in front of him.

"Zuki-chan please, don't put me in the middle, you both are my friends," He replied while trying to hug her.

She left shortly afterwards and headed to Kenshin's house. When she got there she heard voices coming from the backyard and quickly jumped on the roof without making a sound. Just to get a better view on what was going on.

Who could blame her for being nosey? She was just starting to get a hold of her feelings for him, and then he starts acting all distant. She just simply wanted to know if she pushed him away. Or maybe and she dreaded thinking this, but did he find someone else.

One thing was for sure she was just too much of a coward to confront directly. He had this air about him sometimes that just made others feel inferior to him. All she knew was that she wanted to know what the hell was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

"Kenshin what the hell is taking so long? I though you said you didn't have any feelings for that little bitch" Katashi said while taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"If you call her a bitch one more time and I will personally cut your tongue out of your mouth, second she just doesn't just leave her regalia's anywhere. When she doesn't have them on she keeps them somewhere locked up. She hasn't even told _me_ where there are." Kenshin replied.

"Hmm some boyfriend you are. You must be pretty lame. It seems to me like she doesn't trust you." Katashi replied with a smirk on his face.

"Look asshole all I have to do is turn up the charm, she has no idea I have been using her all this time just to get her regalia," Kenshin said while patting Katashi on the shoulder and letting out a laugh.

Meanwhile, unknown to Kenshin; Myzuki was listening in. Her vision became blurry, and she couldn't contain the tears that were beginning to spill over. 'That son of a bitch, and Tadashi that jerk knew the whole time. I am such an idiot,' Myzuki thought to herself. She was such an emotional mess at that moment that she lost her balance, and slipped of the roof.

"YOU BASTARD," She yelled.

"Myzuki..." Kenshin said. He couldn't even look her in the eyes. All she could do was muster enough energy to slap him across the face.

"I hate you, and I never want to see your face again," She professed.

(Present)

"Myzuki please listen to what I have to say. I didn't come here for your regalia's. I swear, I regret what happened between us," He said through the closed doors.

She just continued to ignore him.

"Mark my words just like I told you when we had our first kiss, you will love me one day." He said while taking off on his AT's. "I will be damned if anyone is going to be with you but me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Distractions**

Myzuki just sat there silently crying. All that could be heard beside her tears was the sound of rain outside pounding on the house. She found her resolve at that moment, and decided that Kenshin wasn't going to have that power over her anymore.

She was going to do whatever it takes to forget about him. Even if that meant that she would be left with a hole in her heart. He left her so torn up that she found herself not being able to trust anyone that tried to get close.

So she strapped on her AT's and jetted over to Ikki's house to apologize for her bitchy behavior earlier. Yes, it's true that Ikki can be a jerk, not to mention over bearing, and full of himself, oh and let's not forget the biggest pervert of them all. (Actually Onigiri is the biggest perv, but he is in a class all on his own.)

Beside her internal monologue going on inside her head, she didn't care. All she wanted was to forget the pain, and Ikki would be the one to help her. He would be an alignment for her anguish, a way for her to forget and nothing more, or so she thought.

The rain was really coming down now. The rain drops were stinging Myzuki in the face, because of the velocity she was going. She arrived at Ikki's house drenched from head to toe, that you couldn't tell that she had been crying. She skates up to the door and starts banging on it.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, just give me a minute." said Ikki from somewhere inside the house.

The door opened slightly, just enough for Myzuki to see Ikki. He was semi wet like he just got out of the shower. All he had on were jeans that were slightly loose on him, and hung lazily above his right hip.

"Myzu..." He muffled.

She had pushed her way through the door and planted a fervent kiss on his lips. Ikki couldn't stop himself. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her body up against his.

Looking back on this she had no idea what made her act in that manner. Maybe it was the way he looked that night or maybe it was the turmoil she was still feeling from seeing Kenshin. She is not too sure. She just knows that she acted foolishly.

"Myzuki," He said breathlessly.

"Ikki please ..." She muttered out between kisses.

"Myzuki ..." He repeated.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" She said with more effort.

Ikki was losing himself rather quickly between her soft, sweet, tasty lips; and her whimpered cries for him. He needed to stop; he needed to regain his composure, and what was left of his dignity.

"Myzuki... Stop... Please..." He managed, while letting go of her slowly.

As if not to ravage her right then and there he put some distance between them. She looked up at him with a flushed face and tears in her eyes.

"Why? I thought... didn't you want this?" She asked confused.

"Yes, I want this. Wait, no. What I mean is that I don't want it like this. I want you, and I think you're sexy as hell. I want you to want me as much as I want you. I don't want to be some replacement or some means to forget your past. I'm not going to lie to you I used to be that kind of guy. Now things are different. Things have changed for me. I realized that when I battled the old sky king Sora, that battle put things in perspective for me not just AT's. I like you Myzuki, but that doesn't mean I am cool with you toying with me either." Ikki said.

He had straightened up his posture and he had his head angled down so his hair covered his face. He couldn't look her in the eyes now. He felt like if he did, he would lose any resolve he had mustered.

Myzuki looked utterly confused. Ikki is a perv, what the hell just happened. Did he just reject her? Not only that but he hit the nail on the head with her motives for going to his house. Crap this is not what she wanted at all. She had come here to apologize.

She felt humiliated and embarrassed. She was pissed. He did he have a point? Yes, but she was being irrational at the moment and she wouldn't admit to him nor herself. Before she could stop herself her hand made contact with his cheek, leaving a bright red mark in its wake.

Myzuki didn't know if to feel more embarrassed by getting rejected, or by acting so childish. All he could do was look at her in shock. She couldn't take it anymore that look he gave her made her feel worse, so she took off on her AT's at top speed, so not even Ikki could catch up to her, not like he was going to, she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bottom Line**

"You fucking idiot," Agito expressed.

"What the hell for," Ikki asked.

"Let's see ... I don't know maybe it has something to do with that fact that Myzuki basically threw herself at you and you let that fine piece of ass go to waste. Fuck, if you're that much of a pussy, then I should show her what a real man is made of." Agito smirked.

"I don't know dude. I don't think she is into guys that don't know what team they play on. She wants a guy that is confident in his sexuality, like me." Ikki said feeling self satisfied.

"Fuck that! You're nothing but a chicken shit crow," Agito replied.

While he was enjoying himself fucking with Ikki, Myzuki was having a bit of a tantrum.

"I can't believe that jerk," She thought to herself.

While arriving back at her home, which she just realized now that she left in such disarray. Her front door was left open. And that wasn't good since Kenshin and his little crew were in town. She glided up to her front porch and sat down to take off her AT's. When she heard a soft noise coming from inside the house, she shot up and strained her ear to hear what it was.

"Myzuki," someone said rather weakly from inside the house.

She turned around and lulled out, "What is it Takashi," was this day ever going to end for her. What other crap was laid in store for her. She was exhausted, humiliated. All she wanted to do at this point was take a long hot bath and go to bed, and forget about all this nonsense.

He peaked part of his head out of the door. He really didn't feel like getting the brunt of Myzuki's wrath. God only knows this was the quiet before the storm. Why and how did he let Kenshin talk him into to coming over here. He came out the rest of the way and leaned against the arch of the door way and said "You know Myzuki we will always be friends."

She didn't like when he used her name like that. It usually meant he was pissed, or she was in for one hell of a lecture. To be honest she was really in no mood for this.

"Is that so? Then tell me is it normal for friends to betray one another or is that just how you and Kenshin know who to express your loyalties to one another," She sneered.

He utterly looked flabbergasted. He was going to let Kenshin have when he got back. He would have just been honest with her from the beginning or maybe if he would of just dealt with this himself. He wouldn't be in such a predicament. Takashi always liked Myzuki she was like a sister to him and he felt a connection with her. He felt there bond was strong and not easily broken. Just goes to show you how wrong he really was.

"What? Are you serious? I have never betrayed you," He went on.

She laughed maniacally. Did he really think that she would buy into this BS? Please who was he fooling?

"You almost have me convinced. Next you're going to tell me that you had no idea that Kenshin was planning on stealing my regalia," She stated.

"You know what I tell you now is irrelevant. The damage had been done. Plus, you're too stubborn. Once you have made up your mind about something that's it. There isn't anyone alive that can change it. But think about this if you didn't have feelings for Kenshin then why are you so torn up about it? Why haven't you moved one," He replied coolly.

Myzuki was stunned. She felt her vision blur with the oncoming water works. It took everything she had to refrain from giving him the satisfaction that he hit a nerve.

"I think you need to leave," She bit out.

He was taken back, but quickly recovered. He ran to her and tackled her in a bear hug.

"Aw come one, you know I'm just teasing. No need to be so somber, He replied in a playful voice. He laid his forehead against hers and kissed her on the tip of her nose. She smacked him in the stomach and took a step back.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so flippant and be more serious for once in your life," She said.

"I am going to be perfectly honest with you. I am Kenshin's friend as well as yours. I am usually aware of all the foolishness that Kenshin gets into. Saying that doesn't mean I agree with everything he does, but I do trust him to do the right thing no matter what. I guess what I am trying to say is that if you ever loved him then you would have trusted him to do the right thing even if it seemed wrong at the moment." Takashi explained.

"I understand what you're saying, but I just can't bring myself to believe you. I agree with you to a certain extent, but I won't allow myself to be played for a fool. What would you do in my position? Have you ever tried thinking about it this way? What if and I am saying what if because I don't even know if Kenshin ever truly cared about me. Even so, what if he did love me, wouldn't that be enough to trust me, to let me know what's going on. He didn't though and kept me in the dark. Even now I know he is up to something and he won't just come out and say it. He sends you to do his dirty work." She argued.

Takashi just stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say. He was such in a daze that he hadn't notice Myzuki had made her way to the door and was standing inside of the house facing him.

"So, if you'll excuse me. I don't think there is anything left for us to talk about," She said irritated, and she slammed the door in his face.

"Damn that woman is hard headed," Kenshin muttered while watching from the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: New Alliances**

The weather was extremely good today. Not a cloud in the sky. It was sunny with a slight breeze, so it wasn't blazing hot. If you really thought about it, today was a good day to ditch school and just cruise around in your AT's. Maybe to get into some trouble or to get your mind off the trouble that was following you.

Well that's what Myzuki had in mind anyways. I guess you can say it was perfect timing and all, since her father was away on business. She got off her bed and jumped in the shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to have some breakfast. Shortly after finishing her meal she strapped on her AT's, grabbed her iPhone along with her ear buds and left.

She wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. She didn't want to see Kenshin, Takashi, or that other douche bag. Though she hasn't seen him, she knew if Kenshin was here so was he, and most of all she didn't want to see Ikki. She required time to herself to reflect on things.

She had only been here a few days and already felt overwhelmed. Honestly though she missed her friends back home, and that's what she needed. Just to be around her friends and just have fun and break free from all this craziness. The past few days have been a real eye opener to say the least.

While riding around she was busying herself practicing some tricks. She was preoccupied enjoying the feeling of the wind against her face and jamming to her music that she simply ran right into Kazu.

Since Myzuki's been in Tokyo she hasn't really made any friends yet. It's just been one thing after another. She decided right then and there that she was going to forget about all the bullshit as well as make some friends while she was here.

"Oh! Hey Myzuki, I guess I should have been paying better attention. I was a little distracted," Kazu conveyed. He was scratching the back of his head. He looked embarrassed and had a pink tinge spread across his face.

"No its ok, I guess I was kind of side tracked myself," She claimed, with an inviting smile.

"What has you troubled," He inquired.

"Nothing I want to trouble you with. I just decided to ditch school today because it was such a good day for a ride. I just figured it would be a good way to get my mind of things. I see I am not the only one to cut class either," She replied teasingly.

He held his hands up and laughed. "Ok, guilty it looked like too good of a day to just stay indoors. I couldn't pass up the temptation."

"Well I guess I won't tell if you won't," She hinted.

"It's a deal," He promised.

"What are you listening to," He pried.

"Just some local bands from back home which reminds me, doesn't your girlfriend Emily play in a band," She quizzed.

"Yeah, she is going to be doing a local show tonight, if you want to go," He asked.

"That would be totally awesome. I would love to go. I used to go see local bands with my friends back home," She answered.

She felt a slight twinge in her heart because she longed to be with her friends. It has only been a few days. If she felt like this now how was she going to feel in a few months? She needed to figure out something. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head and focused on what Kazu was saying because apparently he had started speaking and she didn't notice.

"Is that cool," He inquired.

"Sorry, can you repeat that," She replied.

"I was asking if you wanted to grab a bit to eat. I was going to meet up with Onigiri there," He quizzed.

"Sure, where to," She asked.

"Kyushu Jangara it's the best ramen shop in Tokyo," He retorted.

"Mmm I love ramen. I agree with you too they do have the best ramen," She added.

"Then you know where it is," He wondered.

"Yep," She confirmed.

"Are you a betting woman," He investigated.

"It depends," She countered.

"Well, how about we have a race to the ramen shop and loser buys the ramen," He challenged.

"Count me in, but don't expect me to go easy on you," She said getting fired up.

"We go on three," He informed.

She nodded her head on agreement. She positioned herself by getting into a crouching start. He positioned himself in a similar form. The only difference was that he was a lot lower to the ground then she was, if that was even possible. The both looked at each other and started the countdown.

"1 – 2 – 3," they both said simultaneously. They both took off zipping through the streets.

'Damn he's fast,' she thought.

"You're not bad," She yelled over the noise in the streets.

She put more pressure on the balls of her feet and zoomed past him, using his slip stream to try to cut him off.

"Hey," He yelled back.

'She's pretty good. Is this why Ikki has been trying to get her attention? Is he trying to recruit her on to the team? We could use more girls on the squad, it's starting to feel like a sausage fest,' He concluded.

Kazu put more pressure on his AT's and sped up and did the moon rider trick to jump over and further away. A trick he picked up from Ikki when they battled the Sable Tigers.

"Tch you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to catch me," He teased.

Then he applied more tension to his AT's as a consequence a burst of fire was admitted from his AT's. Which Myzuki noticed they had transformed themselves to regalia's, and disappeared from sight.

"Regalia's," She uttered. She brought herself out of her stupor and set off after him.

When she arrived at her destination, he was waiting for her there. He was occupying himself by grinding on the nearest railing to the ramen shop.

"It's about time," He heckled. Jumping of the rails and landing in front of her.

She ignored his banter and inquired about his regalia's.

"They're the flame regalia," He answered modestly.

"I just assumed that Ikki was the leader of Kogarasamaru," She implied.

"Yeah he is," He stated. Okay now she was confused.

"But I don't understand -" She started but was cut short. Kazu held up his hand to stop her.

"How about we go inside and grab a bite to eat, because I'm starving, and I'll explain everything to you," He clarified. His stomach gave a loud rumble to further make a point that he was indeed hungry.

"Sorry, I guess I got side tracked," She said a bit embarrassed.

He led inside the shop. Hopefully there she would come to understand how to members of their team ended up with regalia's. Now she was definitely intrigued. Little did she know what kind of ride was really in store for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Red Thread of Fate**

Myzuki and Kazu sat in a corner booth towards the back of the restaurant. Kazu had gobbled up his ramen within a few seconds and ordered another bowl. She was contemplating how much this little excursion was going to cost her since she lost the bet.

Myzuki on the other hand was eating her bowl rather slowly. Reason being that she was listening intently to Kazu, explain how Kogarasamaru came to be and How Ikki is known as the new ski king. How Ikki has a special made regalia and How Kazu came to obtain his. He kept on going until he reached how the team was doing presently.

She was fascinated with the whole thing, and to think that they were able to keep some things out of the press in the states. If she would of known that her first day here she would of meet the legendary ski king she wouldn't of accepted his challenge.

Crap she totally felt stupid now. Looking back on it she acted like a total bitch. Her inner musings got interrupted by the one and only crow.

'Ugh screw that I am not going to kiss his ass just because he kicked Sora's ass, saved the world and became the new sky king. Okay maybe I can cut back on the attitude a little.' She concluded.

"Ha, it seems Kazu has more balls than you crow," Agito whispered to Ikki.

"So, who's the pretty little lady Kazu," Buccha asked while joining them at the table.

Myzuki blushed at this. She really wasn't used to this kind of attention. She is used to being one of the guys. Thinking back the only one that actually made her feel like a pretty girl was Kenshin.

"That's right Buccha I keep forgetting you're not in the same class as us. This is Myzuki she is a new transfer student from the states. She is also an AT rider," Kazu explained while motioning over to her.

She greeted Buccha and the rest of the gang as they crammed themselves into the booths as well. Ikki seemed to be sitting the furthest from the group. He also appeared to be sulking for some apparent reason.

"Word is that there is this unknown group of riders taking out riders in the area," Agito chimed in.

"That's not really anything new. You know how it is new teams band together and try to take out the competition all the time," Ikki responded in a matter of fact.

"Listen pencil dick, the reason I brought this up is because they are targeting riders that have alliances with Kogarasamaru," Agito retorted.

"What the hell man? And you're telling me this now," Ikki stated. He slammed his fist into the table top and stood up abruptly.

"Look you fuck I needed to confirm the information. I could have not said shit and let this little game play out. God knows how fucking boring it's been around here lately. My fangs are getting dull and I need a new toy to sharpen them with," Agito said. He too got up from the table, unlike Ikki though he left.

Myzuki watched Agito leave and wondered if she should go after him. She wanted to know if Kenshin was the one behind this. She needed to get more information herself.

"Excuse me everyone I think I left my stove on. See ya," She said. She got up and chased Agito down. Lucky for her he didn't get that far.

"Agito is it," Myzuki asked catching up to him.

He didn't make any signs of acknowledgment and just kept on walking. She just paced him and resumed with the inquiry.

"I was wondering if you got any information on this group of new riders were? Or even a description on them," She continued.

"Maybe what's it to you," He retorted.

"Oh, come on don't be stingy," She replied.

"I'll give you a hint. There are three of those bastards, but if you want any more info it's going to cost you," He answered with a smirk.

Myzuki was about to ask what kind of favor, but in a swift motion Agito's eye patch was moved to the other eye. Unknown to the both of them Ikki had caught up to the both of them and moved Agito's eye patch, before he could say something stupid.

"Sorry, for Agito's behavior he can enjoy tormenting others for the sake of entertainment. He has been rather irritated lately. Let me introduce myself, my name is Akito Wanijima. I am Agito's other self or rather he is my other self," Akito explained.

"I see," was all that she replied.

Both Ikki and Akito thought that she took it rather well. I mean people usually think that he is crazy considering he does suffer from multiple personality disorder. Maybe she would assimilate well with the group.

A few days have passed since then and she found herself becoming closer with Kogarasamaru group. She's actually been spending most of her time with Kazu, Onigiri, & Emily. Ringo for some reason doesn't like you. Buccha is usually busy helping his pops at the temple. Ikki and Agito have been … well actually she didn't know what they have been up too.

"Hey Kazu," She said trying to get his attention.

Kazu was just as much of a bad ass on his AT's than Ikki. As of late Kazu and Myzuki have been riding together on their way to school.

"What's up," He responded.

He jumped down from the railing he was grinding on landing next to her.

"Well … it's really nothing. Um, I've just been wondering if you've seen Ikki lately," She asked apprehensively.

"I'm not sure," he replied while scratching the back of his head.

"They've been looking all through Tokyo for those mysterious AT riders that Agito mentioned the other day", Onigiri chimed in while catching up with them.

"Dude what the hell Ikki didn't what her to know you dumb ass," Kazu declared.

He was obviously annoyed with the fat rice ball for opening his mouth about Ikki's business. Even though Kazu thought Ikki was being and idiot for keeping shit from Myzuki. He personally thought that she had the right to know being that there is a possibility that she may know those bastards. But what is he going to tell that stubborn moron leader of theirs.

Myzuki stopped dead in her tracks and let out a long steady breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She had an inclination that it was Kenshin and his minions, but she didn't want to think that he would stoop that low to follow her all the way to Japan and harass her.

"Myzuki … I'm really sorry. It's just that you and Ikki are the same. You are both stubborn and that can make it hard to talk to you guys about things. You both get an idea in your head and there is no changing you guys mind about it. You both are going to end up doing whatever you guys want to do anyways," Kazu stated apologetically.

"That idiot, where is he," She yelled.

"You should just let Ikki do his thing. You won't be able to change his mind," Kazu reasoned.

"It's not about that, you don't understand. Those AT riders, I'm pretty sure I know who it is. It's not Ikki's business to handle. They are just toying with him. I don't want to get you guys involved any further," She explained.

"It doesn't matter if you know those guys or not, and we're your friends so of course we are going to get involved," Kazu replied.

"Yeah," Onigiri agreed.

"…" Myzuki didn't know what to say.

She was left speechless. She hadn't realized it but these past few days she has been letting this group and slowly but surely they have become her friends. She was feeling elated about that. With this feeling of elation also came the realization that her happiness was being threatened to get taken away. She needed to eliminate this threat. She wasn't going to let Kenshin or that other douche that he hangs out with hurt her ever again.

"Please just tell me where Ikki is," She asked.

"Last time I talked to him, Agito and him where headed to Osaka to meet up with some AT riders that used to be part of Trident. They went to go see if they could get any information that might help them track down those riders," Kazu informed.

"Dude what hell," Onigiri interjected.

"Look I'm tired of Ikki always telling us what to do. If she wants to stop him then I say fuck it. Plus she is the one that is going to have to deal with Ikki when he gets pissed," Kazu retorted.

While Kazu was going on and on in his tangent, both Kazu and Onigiri didn't realize that the moment that he said Ikki went to Osaka, she left quickly and quietly. She knows that they would have gone with her, and she wanted to protect them. She will be damned if Kenshin and his gang were going to tear her whole world apart.

"Shit," they both yelled when they realized the short tempered girl just took off.

"What now," Onigiri asked.

"I guess we are going to Osaka. Ikki is going to fucking kill us if anything happens to her," Kazu expressed.

Both guys took off in the direction they assumed the girl went. What nobody realized is that fate was leading this group of individuals to a new chapter in their life. It's ironic but destiny will have its way with them, by either crushing their wishes or fulfilling them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Let the Ride Begin**

Somewhere in Osaka …

"What the fuck crow," Agito growled.

"What," Ikki replied.

"Did you get us lost," Agito asked.

"No, since things blew over Benkei's been moving from place to place," Ikki explained slightly confused.

"Oh, look what we got here Kagura, two hotties roaming around. They look lost what do you think we should do sis," A girl with long white flowing hair squealed in delight.

"That's a stupid question Mikoto, we do what we always do when we see something yummy," Kagura sighed.

"We get to have some fun," They both said in unison.

Kagura had white hair like her sister but it was cut short right above her shoulders. They both had lavender eyes, and they both have pale skin. They both appeared to be twins. Though they both dressed like opposites. Mikoto was dressed more like a boy while Kagura with the short hair dressed really girly.

"Tch… What now?" Agito stated.

"Well what do you say Agito, why don't we entertain these lovely ladies," Ikki said with a smirk.

"How annoying," was Agito said.

By the time Agito finished that sentence the girls disappeared from where they stood. Suddenly both Ikki and Agito had ice covering their feet and it was slowly creeping its way up there legs.

"Oh, hell no," Ikki growled.

Ikki used his trick "impact wind", it works by him releasing a short range burst of wind around his body. So, by gathering a large amount of strength he discharged a gust of wind and released himself from the ice trap. He quickly then spotted the two girls and gathered the wind around his arms. He then released a couple of large "wind blast". The girls easily dodged them and quickly countered. Mikoto raised her arms in the air. That's when Ikki noticed she had white fingerless gloves. It only caught his eyes because they began to glow a frosty blue right along with her AT's.

"Watch out crow," Agito warned, still ensnared by the ice he pointed towards the sky.

Ikki looked up and noticed a hail storm coming down on him from above. He prepared to release another wind blast to Mikoto when a dense fog started to build up around him. He tried to look around for Kagura but the fog kept getting thicker and colder. It almost hurt to breath, it felt like the water in his body was freezing up. Then everything stopped. The fog evaporated and the hail storm was falling no more. Apparently the two girls where to distracted with Ikki to realize that Agito had managed to free himself from the ice and used his "cage of fangs" to entrap the girls.

"I have a feeling that we don't need to go see that woman," Agito stated.

"Let's make this real easy ladies. Why don't you tell me who you are and what you want. Besides the fact that I'm so hot that you were compelled to meet me," Ikki smirked.

"Ugh, get over yourself," Mikoto replied disgusted.

"Neither of you compare to our master …," Kagura started but was cut off mid-sentence when she suddenly collapse by an unseen force.

"Kagura," Mikoto yelled.

She ran to her sister's side. Then the cage that had surrounded the girls broke apart.

"Pathetic letting yourselves be caught. Women can be so useless sometimes," The unknown assailant said.

Mikoto kneeled before the newcomer and apologized on her and her sister's behalf for not completing their tasks. Kagura started waking up and panicking when she saw who had arrived.

"Master I am so sorry please forgive me," She pleaded.

He easily dismissed her apology and made his way over to her and helped her up to her feet.

"Let's go, these fools are not worth my time," He said disinterested.

"Just who the hell are you," Ikki asked.

The unknown guy just brushed off the question and began to walk away with both the girls.

"Don't underestimate me, you bastard," Ikki said venomously.

"Yo, relax crow. That guy is different from us and right now is not the time or place. Besides I think I know someone that might be able to shed some light on what's been going on," Agito said calmly.

The unknown guy came to a stop suddenly and appeared to light a cigarette and take a drag before he glanced back let out a puff of smoke and said, "Be sure to tell Myzuki that Kenshin is looking for her, and it's her move. I wonder what she will do now. Sayonara."

Just like that the trio was gone before Ikki or Agito to could get a word in.

Meanwhile across town …

"Shit, she couldn't have gotten far," Kazu said.

He and Onigiri took off in the direction that Myzuki went in, but for some reason they haven't come across her yet.

"Hey, can't you use your special technique to sniff her out," Kazu asked.

"Dude what are you talking about," Onigiri replied.

"You know use your smell road or whatever," Kazu stated.

"It doesn't work that way man. I'm not a fucking animal and smell shit out," Onigiri said annoyed.

"Hahaha, you two are quite funny. I see why she enjoys being in your company," Said a cute blonde boy that had snuck up behind them.

They both turned around to face the person that had spoken to them.

"Who are you," Onigiri asked.

"Oh how very rude of me, I'm Myzuki's best friend in the whole world. My name is Tadashi Mitarashi," Tadashi responded.

He had a broad smile on his face and stuck out his hand to shake theirs in a friendly gesture. Both Onigiri and Kazu seemed to be confused by him.

Picking up on their bewilderment he asked, "Have I confused you two?"

"Where's Myzuki?" Kazu interjected.

"What," Tadashi seemed shocked that they didn't know of her where a bouts. He then followed with, "You don't know where she is? Oh, dear I guess this could be a problem then. You see I am looking for her as well."

Tadashi was sure that she had to be with these two. He had followed Katashi earlier and saw him chatting it up with the supposed leader of this crew. That only left these two idiots. They either knew where she was and they were aware of who they all were and were protecting her, or they really didn't know where she was. No matter he would get it out of them one way or another.

Kazu got tense. Though this guy claimed to be Myzuki's friend he didn't buy it. Yes, he had an overly laxed appearance, but so did Sora and looked how things turned out. If the past thought him anything it was not to just trust people so easily. For the exception of Kogarasamaru. As far as Myzuki was concerned he just felt like she's been part of the team from the beginning and it felt natural to consider her a friend. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes again, not if he could help it. He's a lot stronger now and he will protect his friends no matter what.

"Yo, Onigiri keep looking for Myzuki, I'll catch up with you later," Kazu ordered.

Onigiri nodded, he knew Kazu would handle this. He had confidence in his statement. Without a second glance back he took off in the direction that he thought Myzuki should be in. He shouted back, "Kick his ass Kazu!"

Giggling Tadashi asked, "Are you sure you want to let him go alone? He may not like what he finds, neither will you."

"Yeah, and what is that." Kazu asked.

"Kenshin is out there looking for her right now," He replied nonchalantly.

"And," Kazu stated.

"You really are in the dark. She must really care for the lot of you, if she is trying this hard to protect you, and that really pisses me off," Tadashi said menacingly.

Kazu knew what was coming and he prepared himself. Tadashi came at him at him at full speed ready to strike and Kazu readied himself to greet him in true Kogarasumaru fashion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Flame King**

Myzuki was officially lost. She knew that she was is in Osaka. Actually she only knows that much because she had to ask someone how to get there. Apparently it's not as close as she thought. She had to board a train and she was able to get there in two and half hours. When she was on the train she thought to herself that the train couldn't get there fast enough.

"Crap I'm not going to make it there in time," She thought.

When she got off the train, she was overwhelmed by the size of the city. Well not city, it looked more like a vast country side. She wasn't really sure that she was in the right place. She had to ask a random person to make sure.

"I bet if I knew how to get here on my own, I would have been able to get here faster on my AT's," She contemplated.

After an hour of running around in circles, she had officially declared herself lost. She didn't know what she was going to do. She spotted a vending machine, she made her way over to it and fetched out some change from her pocket. She inserted the coins and got an iced coffee. She sat at a nearby bench to drink her coffee and think about her next move.

She sat back and closed her eyes trying to relax and not let her nerves get the better of her. She didn't want Ikki and his friends to get involved. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She needed to figure what to do when she came face to face with HIM again. She didn't want her emotions to overtake her this time. She needed to be strong, but damn him he knew how to get to her.

"You look so beautiful when your face is so unguarded."

She abruptly opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Only Kenshin could sneak up on her like that. She tried to put up a false bravado and seem indifferent to his presence.

"Why are you here," She asked.

"Why, would you ask such a stupid question? I thought I made myself clear the last time I saw you. Here let me make sure you understand," He said.

He leaned down and grabbed the drink out of her hand and gingerly placed it on the bench next to her. He then helped her to her feet, so she could stand in front of him. He captured her chin with his thumb and index finger and said,

"I'm here for you."

He caressed he side of her face with his other hand and asked,

"Do you understand?"

She closed her eyes then, and tried to control her breathing.

"No, you hurt me," She said.

She looked up at him then and she couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. He held her t him to comfort her. She didn't protest either, instead she clung to him like he was her life line. He was elated to have he here in his arms but he wasn't sure how to continue.

If he was honest with himself he hadn't expected to run into her. He was sure he would run into the sky king and battle that bastard. He really didn't like that idiot and Myzuki were developing a close relationship. If he didn't play his cards right he would drive her right into the arms of that moron. She belonged to him, and he alone and he would make sure of that.

Somewhere not too far, a battle began.

Tadashi rushed Kazu to punch him. He stopped short of connecting his fist and opened his hand, and a small ball of water appeared there.

"Oh, shit," Kazu cursed.

He didn't have enough time to dodge it, though he was able to put up a "Shield of time". Which basically slows an attack enough to reduce the amount of damage. Kazu was thrown back, but quickly recovered. If he didn't put up that barrier hid head would have come clean off. This bastard wasn't playing around. To make matter worse he seemed to be able to use deadly type of water style attacks. Kazu thought regardless of this dude's abilities if he had to resort to the heaven door trick he would, though he would like to avoid that option.

"Your flame is useless, and time techniques use to much of your stamina," Tadashi stated.

"What's your point," Kazu stalled.

Kazu needs to be able to buy enough time and energy to be able to open Heaven's door. So needs to keep this guy talking.

"I really don't want to hurt you too badly or Zuki-Chan will be super mad at me, and I don't want to deal with that," Tadashi said.

"That last could of killed me you bastard," Kazu replied.

'There we go Tadashi Mitarashi … What the fuck,' Kazu thought

He was able to open Heavens door and he located Tadashi's abilities.

"What can I say, I don't know how to hold back," Tadashi continued.

'This guy is so full of himself, if he wasn't holding back then he must think that I some weakling. This guy has way more powerful tricks he cold of used,' Kazu thought.

This time Tadashi brought up both of his hands and released a bigger blast of water. Kazu quickly shielded himself with a wall of water. The blast crashed against the wall and it rained water everywhere. Tadashi concealed his eyes with his arm and as soon as the water ceased he looked over to where Kazu stood. What he say shocked him.

"How did you…" Tadashi trailed off.

Kazu stool there in what appeared to be a complete full body armor made of water. He raised his hand and two tentacles made of water shot out and wrapped around Tadashi holding him in place. Tadashi started to laugh in hysterics. He looked like a mad man, instead of his calm cool demeanor.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't know how you pulled that off, but don't think that you could use my own tricks against me," Tadashi yelled.

"I figured as much," Kazu replied.

While Tadashi continued his ranting, Kazu knew that he couldn't beat his opponent using his powers against him. He anticipated this and hoped that using one of Tadashi tricks would get a rise out of him and it did. While having Tadashi in a hold he quickly looked for Nue's abilities and decided on the illusion trick.

Kazu started to let out a small burst of electricity and messed with Tadashi's brain waves until he was rendered unconscious. Kazu let Tadashi's body fall to the floor.

"Sick bastard," Kazu spat out.

He then turned around to go catch up with Onigiri.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: How everything began**

"Tell me why?" Myzuki spoke quietly.

She was still in Kenshin's embrace. She didn't know what to do. She felt comfortable in his arms. Her heart was telling her one thing and her heart was telling her another.

"You just want me to say it out loud don't you," Kenshin retorted.

She pulled enough away from him that he was at arm's length. She looked up at him and replied with,

"You like messing with people's heads, especially mine," She said.

She was slowly finding the courage and the anger to push away from him and say what she really needed to say to him.

"You know what I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I'm glad to have run into you actually," She continued.

"Oh, and why is that," he inquired.

"Because I want the three of you to leave. The fact that you're still friends with that asshole lets me know of your true intent. I wish that Tadashi wasn't in the middle, but hey what do I know I am obviously a bad judge of character," She continued on her tirade.

Kenshin began to laugh at this point. He seemed rather amused by her little outburst.

"Oh my, you have been bottling up a lot of frustration haven't you," He said.

"Don't mock me," She replied.

"I'm not mocking you love, I find it amusing that you can easily point out one of your flaws as to being a poor judge of character," He said.

"What's your point," She asked.

"My point being is that you have easily come to trust those around you to quickly, just like in the past and now. You try hard not to trust people but it's in your nature. I guess it's true what they say that history does repeat itself," He went on.

"Ikki's not like you," She came to his defense.

"My, my you have cozied up to him quite a bit. I have to say I am jealous. But no matter you soon will see the light and realize he is deceiving you just like I did back then," He replied.

"So, you admit that you intentionally were using me," She inquired.

He stepped closer to her and grabbed both of her hands and said,

"Yes, I did. I originally got close to you because of your regalia, but there was a miscalculation on my part."

She had a feeling that he was using her right from the get, but hearing him say it out loud still stung.

"…"

She waited anxiously to hear the rest. She wanted closure for a long time now. She needed to be able to move on with her life. Even if she knew that the things he would say hurt, she still needed to hear them.

"I didn't expect to fall in love with you. I tried to find a way out before things got out of control. I had decided to tell Katashi that the deal was off, but we got interrupted by a certain nosey little bird that had decided to eavesdrop on our conversation," He explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner," She asked.

"I thought the best solution was to give you space and come to terms with things. Before I knew it days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and after more than a year passed I realized that maybe I have waited too long. I was a coward and didn't know how to face you. Tadashi made me snap out of it, and I realized that I needed to be with you. I thought I had more time. I didn't think your dad would just take you away from me. Don't you see you and me are meant to be," He confessed.

He grabbed her face with is hands and kissed her tenderly. He held her like she was precious. Like she was made of glass and that she would break at any minute. She grabbed his arms to try to push him away, but he just wouldn't budge. Suddenly he was ripped from her grasp. Ikki was there and had grabbed him by the shoulder and said,

"Who the hell are you and what do you and your friends want with Myzuki or better yet what do you guys want with Kogarasamaru,"

Kenshin brushed Ikki's hands off of him and brushed himself off. He took a couple of steps back towards Myzuki.

"How very rude of me. Myzuki and I are lovers, and as far as my wants she is the only one that fulfills my needs. So if you d-," He got interrupted when Myzuki slapped him across the face.

"Stop, just stop. You need to leave and you need to take the rest of your little crew with you," She confronted him.

"You don't need to be so dramatic. I'll leave but not the country sweetheart. I'll catch you guys later," Kenshin said before he jumped up into the air and took off.

"Wait you bastard," Ikki yelled.

He attempted to go after him, but Myzuki stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me," He asked.

"I don't want you getting involved with him. I'll take care of it," She replied.

"Look I don't know what's going on between you and that guy, but I am not going to let him think that he can come to Tokyo and mess with my team," He said.

"Hey guys, what's up," Onigiri had caught up to them.

There appeared to be tension between Myzuki and Ikki. They both looked over to him and acknowledged his presence.

"Where's Agito," Ikki asked.

"He went to take Kazu home. He was a little banged up after going up against that Tadashi kid," He answered.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you guys later. I want to be alone with Myzuki. Okay," Ikki said.

"Oh I get it. You two love birds want to be alone," He insinuated.

"Shut up Onigiri! Do you always have your mind on pervy thoughts," She said.

"Always," He said as he rode away.

As soon as he left the tension between the two kept building as the minutes ticked by. Ikki seemed to be mauling things over and Myzuki couldn't help but think about what happened between her and Kenshin. She almost felt guilty. She was getting frustrated, there was only one choice she had. She had tell Ikki everything she knew about those three. She should have known, Ikki is way too stubborn. Ikki getting involved was inevitable she guessed.

"Let's go somewhere more private. I'll tell you everything I know," She said.

It was aggravating her that he still hasn't said anything to her. They found a park not too far from where they were. She sat on a swing and he sat on the swing next to her. She began with when she meet Kenshin.

(Flashback)

_Thirty Two Months Ago_

"Psst,"

"What? We're in class Tadashi-kun," Myzuki whispered.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student," Tadashi asked.

"Yea, I think so. He's like some military brat or something like that. What about him," She said.

"I heard he rides AT's," He replied.

"Yea … So, what? You think he's any good," She asked.

"I don't know I was thinking maybe we can go look for him after class," He answered.

"Is there something more interesting going on than my class Mr. Mitarashi & Ms. Takahashi," The teacher reprimanded.

"No sir," The two answered simultaneously.

"Good so then I guess the both of you can volunteer on giving the new student a tour of the campus," The teacher asked.

"That would be great," Tadashi answered.

"Good, he'll be in shortly if not then you can go get him from the front office. If I am not mistaken he's getting his paperwork and class schedule," The teacher informed them.

Myzuki had already dazed out looking out the window. She was wishing that she didn't have to be in class. She wanted to be out there riding. She was so busy daydreaming that she didn't notice the new transfer student. Even though he was assigned a seat behind her. She didn't even realize that he and Tadashi were already chatting it up. She snapped out of her stupor when the bell rang.

She stood up and gathered her books and looked over at Tadashi that was also gathering his books and said,

"I don't feel like going to go fetch that kid at the front office. I think I am going to take off. I just feel like riding today."

"That sounds like a good Idea. What do you think Ta-da-shi-kun?"

Myzuki turned around and that is when she first meet Kenshin. He was breathtaking to her in that kind of dark angel look. He was tall and had really dark blue hair it almost looked black. He had these dark pool for eyes. That if you looked into them long enough you would get lost in the dark abyss. She could have died of embarrassment right there and then.

"I wish I could guys but I can't. We have a pop quiz in science and unlike you Zuki-chan I care about my grades," Tadashi replied and left the class.

"I guess it's just you and me. I hope you don't mind riding At's with this kid, but I'll try to make things fun. How about it," Kenshin asked.

Her mortification level kept rising.

'Crap did he hear my comment,' she thought.

"Um you're going to skip your first day of school," She retorted.

"Hm, why not? I could always say I got lost or something. Oh, by the way the name's Kenshin. What's yours or can I call you Zuki-chan," He inquired playfully.

"No! I hate that nickname. I think Tadashi just calls me that to tease me. My name is Myzuki," She answered.

"Like beautiful moon," He asked.

"Y-Yeah, not many people know that," She said.

He smiled down at her and grabbed her hand and said,

"Let's go. I definitely don't want to get caught skipping,"

They walked out of the classroom and left school for the day. True to his word Myzuki had loads of fun. They went over to the beach to her favorite skate park and rode. He wasn't too bad of a rider either. It was difficult for Myzuki to open up to people. She had trust issues because of what had happened with her mother. With Kenshin though it was just easy. She really had hoped that things could work out for her this time.


End file.
